


Omega Rebelde

by Levi_Potter_Riddle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Abraxas Malfoy, Anal Sex, M/M, Omega Tom Riddle, Omegaverse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25582192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levi_Potter_Riddle/pseuds/Levi_Potter_Riddle
Summary: -✨ Una simple historia de Abraxas x TomLa historia me pertenece, excepto los personajes que pertenecen a J.K Rowling
Relationships: Abraxas Malfoy/Tom Riddle
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Omega Rebelde

Abraxas Malfoy, veía con orgullo a su dulce Omega hablar con su cachorro en su vientre, algunos creían que seria imposible que alguien lograra dominar a ese, altivo, dominador, poderoso, hermoso e inteligente, Omega mestizo.

Pero nada era imposible para un Malfoy y es por eso que Abraxas puso todo su empeño en ganarse la confianza y el respeto de Tom Riddle, el enseñarle que no todos los Alfas sangre pura eran iguales, costo mucho trabajo pero a finales de su sexto año por fin Tom le había dado el "si", esos fueron los momento mas felices de su vida y aun seguían siéndolo; porque verle aquí sentado en una mecedora acariciando su abultado vientre de 4 meses hablando con su cachorro era una imagen tan hermosa que Abraxas atesoraría para siempre en su memoria, no siempre podía tener esta relajada y tranquila forma del Omega.

Generalmente Tom se la pasaba en la biblioteca o quejándose de haberlo puesto en esta situación tan "humillante", que ya nadie lo vería con respeto, pero si tan solo Tom viera a su alrededor se daría cuenta de todo el respeto y admiración que le tenían sus amigos y la envidia de muchos y muchas Omegas, que los veían pasearse por el Callejón Diagon con su inigualable belleza y el estar casado con un reconocido sangre pura, aun que eso era algo que Tom amaba ver como los demás se morían de envidia por estar en su puesto y más al enterarse que el era un simple mestizo mientras ellas eran sangre puras, ¡ah! como regresaba Tom a casa con el ego en alto cada vez que salían de la mansión. Pero ese estado no duraba mucho, cuando los humos se le bajaban volvía a estar indignado con el por dejarlo así y no poder continuar con sus planes de convertirse en el primer Ministro de Magia Omega, no obstante siempre lograba en contentarlo con una buena ronda de sexo o con sus dulces favoritos.

Abraxas respiro hondo, pudiendo distinguir ese dulce olor que desprendía su consorte, f _rutos rojos con un leve toque a chocolate,_ se había vuelto su aroma favorito desde el momento en que pudo captarlo por primera vez en la sala común de Slytherin a finales de Diciembre en su tercer año.

-¿Que haces ahí parado Abraxas?- la dulce voz de Tom, retumbo en los oídos del Malfoy sacándolo de sus pensamientos

-Nada, solo admiro lo hermoso que eres-sonrió seductoramente ganándose de inmediato un sonrojo por parte del Omega

-Eres un idiota, ya te lo había dicho-la mirada que le dirigió era de irritación, pero detrás de eso podía verse lo avergonzado que estaba por las palabras antes dichas por el Alfa, eso solo podía inflar más su pecho de orgullo

-Yo también te amo-se acerco al Omega aun sonrojado, colocando su mano en su vientre lo acaricio con amor sintiendo una pequeña patada de su cachorro  
-Y el pequeño Lucius lo sabe-sonrió antes de besar esos carnosos labios color cereza, tomándose su tiempo de sentirlos y saborearlos el demostrarle a Tom todo su amor hacia él y su cachorro, el beso antes lento y tierno se volvió rápidamente en uno lleno de hambre y deseo, miro aquellos hermosos ojos verde recordando-le al color de su antigua casa, que lo miraban con anhelo, con delicadeza levanto en brazos a su compañero, evitando separarse de aquel acalorado beso que rápidamente lo excitaba por el movimiento involuntario de caderas que hacia Tom, restregándose descaradamente sobre su creciente erección.

A tropezones apenes lograron entra a su habitación, colocando varios hechizos para que no pudieran molestarlos ni oírlos, con la misma delicadeza de una flor recostó a su embarazado esposo sobre el colchón, se deleito con la vista que tenia de su sonrojado Omega, con sus ojos acuosos llenos de excitación, sus sonrojadas mejillas de la vergüenza y esa pequeña boquita hinchada por los anteriores besos teñida, de un hermoso color cereza, sus brazos extendidos por sobre su cabeza con la camisa desacomodada mostrando así su abultado vientre, el tener esta hermoso vista solo para el solo lograba excitarlo más.

Colocándose entre las piernas de su compañero comenzó a quitar la estorbosa camisa de botones no importándole si se rompía, siempre podía comprarle otra, con cuidado de no aplastarlos se inclinó y beso cada parte de ese pecho limpio de bello tan blanco como la porcelana dejo un rastro de moretones y pequeños mordiscos que tomaban un color rosado, que solo logrando hacer ver a Tom mas hermoso y deseable a su vista, cuando llego a su vientre beso este con amor e intentando transmitir todo los sentimientos a su cachorro, miro ahora el bulto en los pantalones holgados color negro, soplo sobre la tela pudiendo ver como se estremecía el cuerpo de Tom al sentir su aliento sobre su miembro cubierto, comenzó a acariciarlo lenta y tortuosamente escuchando ahora los pequeños gemidos que provenían del azabache, levanto la mirada para ver a su compañero más que sonrojado con una mano cubriendo su boca en un intento de impedir los dulces sonidos que salían de esta y con una pequeña capa de sudor sobre su frente, acercándose a ese bello rostro, retiró la mano de su boca y beso sus labios con pasión que rápidamente fue correspondida, con una de sus manos libres comenzó a retirar los pantalones y ropa interior del Omega, acaricio esas tersas piernas, hasta llegar a su redondo trasero que amaso con descaro ganándose varios gemidos ahogados.

Con pequeñas caricias que solo lograban estremecer más al azabache, guió su mano a esa rosada y arrugada entrada que lo llamaba con desespero, acariciándola tentativamente pero no introduciendo un dedo dejando que Tom se deje llevar por el deseo de ser invadido por uno de sus dedos.

-A..Abraxas..ah-escucho su nombre entrecortado miro los ojos verdes de Tom llenos de suplica, aun que no es algo que Tom admitiría en voz alta, pero aun así quería ver hasta donde llegaría este **_-Rebelde Omega-_** , por ser invadido por su gran polla

-¿Si?..Tom-mordió el lobuno de la oreja ganándose un pequeño suspiro, sonrió con arrogancia enserio quería saber hasta donde llegaría su Tom

-Dios quiero...¡ah!-soltó otro gemido al sentir como su pene ya erecto era tomado por la gran mano del Alfa

-Dime que quieres-con movimientos lentos comenzó a masturbar el erecto miembro del Omega que ya soltaba un poco de precum, mientras besaba los ya rojos e hinchados labios

-Tú sabes lo que quiero, Abraxas-suspiro Tom sobre sus labios,con sus ojos puestos en los suyos, con ojos duros y demandantes y una sonrisa arrogante le dijo  
-Te ordeno, que me folles ahora-remarcando cada palabra sin apartar sus ojos, mordió su labio inferior en un claro signo demandante

Bueno se valía soñar, sabia que Tom jamas le rogaría, no le importo lo mucho que le gustaría escuchar por una vez a Tom rogar amaba cuando Tom usaba esa voz tan demandante para conseguir algo haciéndolo ver mas sexy de lo que ya era, deslizo un dedo por la ya resbaladiza entrada de Tom, escuchando un pequeño gemido, antes de introducir otro y realizar movimientos de tijera en la estrecha entrada, observando con fascinación como los músculos se contraían recibiendo con gusto sus dedos como si los invitaran a entrar mas profundo.

-Te quiero dentro-ordeno entre gemidos el Omega ya mas que excitado

Abraxas no tuvo que pensarlo mucho antes de desabrochar sus pantalones y dirigir su palpitante polla contra la fruncida entrada de Tom, empujo lenta y cuidadosamente evitando lastimarlos a ambos, escuchando la entrecortada respiración de Tom, continuo empujando hasta estar completamente dentro soltó un pequeño gruñido de excitación, al sentir esa estrecha y cálida cavidad abrazar su miembro, esperando a que Tom se acostumbrara acaricio esas anchas y delicadas caderas para después amasar los pezones algo llenos por la leche con la que alimentaría a su bebé, suspiro con tan solo pensar eso se sintió más excitado quería pellizcar y chupar esos rosados pezones y ver con deleite como salía pequeñas gotas de leche, con Tom gimiendo porque dejara de hacer eso, sin prestarle atención siguió con su trabajo durante unos momentos, escuchando los gemidos del ojiverde, hasta que sintió el movimiento de caderas que buscaban sentirlo más profundó, tomando entre sus manos las delicadas caderas del Omega comenzó con un lento vaivén, empujando en cada estocada en lo profundó, dentro de Tom deleitándose con los gemidos y gritillos de placer que dejaba escapar este, inclinándose a besar nuevamente esos adictivos labios, Tom tomo entre sus manos sus largos cabellos rubios acercándolo más a el, con profundas embestidas Tom deja escapar un gran gemido se separó un poco del beso, al sentir que era tocado ese punto que lo volvía loco, aumentando la velocidad de las embestidas enfocándose en tocar en cada una ese punto, con una mano comenzó a masturbar él olvidado miembro de su compañero, que solo logró gemir más fuerte al sentirse tocado, Abraxas siente sobre su vientre y el de Tom la semilla de este al a verse venido entre ambos.

Alejándose de esos tentadores labios reafirmo su agarre en las caderas del Omega, buscando su propio clímax.

-Tan..estrecho..ah-abraxas gruñe al sentir esas paredes apretarlo por el nuevo clímax de Tom   
-Estoy tan cerca...Tom-acelerando sus embestidas acentuándose en lo mas profundo del Omega

-Ah..vente..dentro-gemía Tom en cada nueva embestida buscando nuevamente su liberación, Abraxas sin dudarlo se vino en el interior del Omega con un gruñido se acerco a la curvatura que se formaba en el cuello del Omega y mordió aquella zona delicada, donde estaba su marca de reclamo, lamiendo la herida limpiando las gotas de sangre que brotaron por la nueva marca, se separo y se recostó en una posición cómoda con Tom pegado a su pecho, estarían unidos alrededor de una hora, beso el hombro de Tom, al escuchar la pausada respiración del Omega posiblemente estaría dormido.

-Te amo-susurro enterrando su nariz entre los negros cabellos al sentirse maravillado por la belleza que desprendía Tom con tan solo estar dormido coloco su mano derecha sobre el abultado vientre haciendo círculos buscando el sueño, Abraxas agradecía a todos los Dioses por darle tan hermoso y sexy compañero, cerrando los ojos se dejo arrullar por el aroma combinado de ambos en el aire, quedándose así dormido abrazando a su compañero mas cerca de el.

-Levi_Potter_Riddle

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola espero que les haya gustado!
> 
> Esta historia esta originalmente publicada en Wattpad, las estare publicando desde ahora en ambas plataformas mis proximas historias, pueden encontrarme como @LeviAckerman185 en Wattpad.


End file.
